vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Rider (Block Story)
Summary Dragon Rider is the titular primary protagonist from computer and mobile game Block Story. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Dragon Rider Origin: Block Story Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dragon rider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration, Magic, Summoning, Resurrection (Death is but a temporary inconvenience to him; can resurrect with dragon hearts), Healing, Flight, Crafting expert, Survival expert, Duplication (Via Replicator), Matter Manipulation (Via Destroyer), Weapon Mastery, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Sealing (Via Soul Catcher), Time Manipulation (Via Sand Clock), Statistics Amplification, Item attracting (Via Epic Shield and/or My Precious), Extended underwater breathe (Via Air Ring, Flippers, Megalodon's Tooth, My Precious, Trident), Teleportation (Via Magic Orb and Teleportation Arrows) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+ with weapons (Some of his attacks is even higher than TNT explosion which can generate this much energy) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can avoid lightning from Ashkore, whom of which is likely powered by electrite - a material that can be utilized to create electric generators for machines and can be forged into swords that can summon cloud-to-ground lightning at will) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Is able to lift and carry a cubic meter of solid gold, but game mechanics allows him to carry an unlimited number of identical items) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class+ with weapons Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: Superhuman (Can survive without food for days without signs of exhaustion) Range: Extended melee range for swords, several meters for magic staff, seven meters for explosive arrows explosion, nine meters for TNT block, dozens of meters for bow and pistol, can attract items on three meters with Epic Shield and fifty meters with My Precious Standard Equipment: Swords, axes, bows and arrows, pistol, magic staff, shields, rings, armor, TNT etc. Intelligence: Gifted, due to being an expert fighter, miner, summoner, architect, wizard, alchemist and many others Weaknesses: Most of his tools are limited in use and can be broken; TNT block takes several seconds to explode, usually giving enemies enough time to escape; magic attacks, items and flight limited by mana; in hardcore mode his resurrections limited by dragon hearts in inventory; soul catcher takes time to capture the souls of mobs varying on how injured they are (The more damaged they are, the quicker it captures their soul) Notable Attacks/Tenchniques: |-|Tools= *'Magic Orb:' Allows to teleport between different worlds. Produces light. *'TNT block:' Serves as a devastating mining tool and weapon. Despite small radius of an explosion (4.5 meters), this block is able to simultaneously vaporize about sixty iron blocks, which makes it so destructive. It takes a few seconds for an explosion after activation. *'Sand Clock:' Allows to slow down the time by 3 seconds. *'Destroyer:' Vanishes up to 10 identical blocks in a row. *'Replicator:' Allows to create exact copies of a block in a row, but not more than 10 per application. *'Saddle:' Is used for riding on some creatures, including aggressive ones, provided that they are harmed by more than half. *'Soul Catcher:' Allows to turn creatures into their spawners. With success, the creature teleports to the spa, which immediately appears in the Rider's inventory. With success, a creature teleports to the spawner, which immediately appears in the Rider's inventory. |-|Swords= *'Stone Sword:' The weakest of swords, outwardly resembling a knife. *'Short Sword:' Stronger than a stone sword, made of iron. *'Hunting Knife:' Small one-handed swod. After striking also deals poison damage for 20 seconds. *'Long Sword:' Stronger than a short sword, made of gold. *'Great Sword:' Stronger than a long sword, made of clorium. *'Epic Sword:' Stronger than a great sword, made of unobtanium. Increases mana (when equipped). *'Crystal Sword:' Made of unobtanium and cryptonite. After striking also deals magical damage for 20 seconds. Increases health (when equipped). Produces light. *'Angelic Swords:' Equipping immediately on two hands. Summons cloud-to-ground lightning. After striking also deals electrical damage for 20 seconds. Increases durability, regeneration and mana recovery (when equipped). Produces light. |-|Staffs= *'Dark Magic:' Deals dark magical damage. After striking continues harming enemy for 5 seconds. Produces light. *'Fire Magic:' Deals fire damage. After striking continues harming enemy for 5 seconds. Produces light. *'Life Magic:' Allows to heal other creatures. It is worth noting that for some creatures this magic only harms. Produces light. *'Spikes Magic:' Allows to quickly cause sharp spikes under an enemy's feet. *'Tentacle Magic:' Deals earth damage. Twice as powerful as spikes magic. |-|Arrows= *'Fire Arrows:' Deals fire damage for 10 seconds. *'Poison Arrows:' Deals poison damage for 10 seconds. *'Magic Arrows:' Deals magical damage for 10 seconds. *'Explosive Arrows:' Vaporizes blocks in a radius of 3.5 meters and causes damage comparable to the TNT block. *'Teleportation Arrows:' Allow to teleport to the place where they land after a shot from the bow. |-|Axes= *'Battles Axe:' After striking also deals poison damage for 20 seconds (More effective than hunting knife). Increases durability (when equipped). *'Fire Axe:' After striking also deals fire damage for 20 seconds. Increases durability and health (when equipped). Produces light. *'Ice Axe:' After striking also deals ice damage for 20 seconds. Increases durability and regeneration (when equipped). Produces light. *'Dark Axe:' After striking also deals dark magical damage for 20 seconds. Increases durability and mana recovery (when equipped). Produces light. |-|Rings= *'Air Ring:' Increases swimming speed and underwater breath. *'Mystic Ring:' Increases flight speed and mana. *'Dragon Ring:' Increases health. *'My Precious:' Allows to attract items at a distance of fifty meters. Increases health, mana, flight speed, regeneration, mana recovery and underwater breath. Satisfies hunger. |-|Shields= *'Bone Shield:' Increases mana. *'Dragon Shield:' Increases health. *'Epic Shield:' Allows to attract items at a distance of three meters. *'Saw Sheild:' Increases mana and health. |-|Necklaces= *'Megalodon Tooth:' Increases underwater breath. *'Aragog Eye:' Increases mana. *'Spirit Necklace:' Increases mana recovery. *'Necklace of Life:' Increases regeneration. Satisfies hunger. |-|Armor= *'Goblin Armor:' The weakest set of armor. Increases durability. *'Warrior Armor:' More advanced armor. Increases durability. Warrior boots increases travel speed. *'Dragon Armor:' The most reliable armor. Increases durability. |-|Other= *'Pistol:' Can shoot through any creature in the Block Story world. *'Flippers:' Increases swimming speed and underwater breath. *'Trident:' Produces a deafening lightning strike. After striking also deals electrical damage for 20 seconds. Increases swimming speed and underwated breath (when equipped). Produces light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Block Story Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Knife Users Category:Staff Users Category:Trident Users Category:Hunters Category:Armored Characters Category:Shield Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Alchemists Category:Tier 8